The present invention relates generally to microsurgical and ophthalmic systems and more particularly to a programmable control system and console for operating microsurgical instruments.
Present day ophthalmic microsurgical systems provide one or more pneumatically operated (fluid pressure operated) surgical instruments connected to a control console. The control console provides the fluid pressure signals for operating the instruments and usually includes several different types of human actable controllers for controlling the fluid pressure signals supplied to the surgical instruments. Usually included is a foot pedal controller which the surgeon can use to control a surgical instrument.
The conventional console also has push button switches and adjustable knobs for setting the desired operation characteristics of the system. The conventional control system usually Serves several different functions. For example, the typical ophthalmic microsurgical system has both anterior and posterior segment capabilities and may include a variety of functions, such as irrigation/aspiration, vitrectomy, microscissor cutting, fiber optic illumination, and fragmentation/emulsification.
While conventional microsurgical systems and ophthalmic systems have helped to make microsurgery and ophthalmic surgery possible, these systems are not without drawbacks. Microsurgical and ophthalmic systems are relatively costly and are often purchased by hospitals and clinics for sharing among many surgeons with different specialities. In eye surgery, for example, some surgeons may specialize in anterior segment procedures, while other surgeons may specialize in posterior segment procedures. Due to differences in these procedures, the control system will not be set up in the same manner for both. Also, due to the delicate nature of this type of surgery, the response characteristics or "feel" of the system can be a concern to surgeons who practice in several different hospitals, using different makes and models of equipment. It would be desirable to eliminate the differences in performance characteristics between one system and the next, while at the same time providing enough flexibility in the system to accommodate a variety of different procedures. The prior art has not met these objectives.
The present invention greatly improves upon the prior art by providing a programmable and universal microsurgical control system, which can be readily programmed to perform a variety of different surgical procedures and which may be programmed to provide the response characteristics which any given surgeon may require. The control system is preprogrammed to operate in a variety of different modes to provide a variety of different procedures. These preprogrammed modes can be selected by pressing front panel buttons.
In addition to the preprogrammed modes, each surgeon can be provided with a programming key, which includes a digital memory circuit loaded with particular response characteristic parameters and particular surgical procedure parameters selected by that surgeon. By inserting the key into the system console jack, the system is automatically set up to respond in a familiar way to each surgeon.
For maximum versatility, the console push buttons and potentiometer knobs are programmable. Their functions and response characteristics can be changed to suit the surgeons' needs. An electronic display screen on the console displays the current function of each programmable button and knob as well as other pertinent information. The display screen is self-illuminating so that it can be read easily in a darkened operating rooms.
More specifically, the microsurgical control system of the invention is adapted for controlling fluid pressure controlled microsurgical instruments. The term "fluid pressure", unless otherwise specified, includes both positive pressure and negative pressure (vacuum), as well as pneumatic imputations. The microsurgical control system comprises a means for providing fluid pressure couplable to the microsurgical instrument for delivering a fluid pressure signal to the instrument. A manually actuable controller is coupled with the means for providing fluid pressure for adjusting the fluid pressure signal in response to human actuation. A digitally programmed electronic circuit coupled to the controller selectively alters the manner in which the controller responds to human actuation.
Further, in accordance with the invention, the microsurgical control system includes a console and means on the console for connecting to at least one microsurgical instrument. The console has an electronic display screen and a plurality of manually actuable controllers disposed thereon at locations corresponding to predetermined regions of the display screen. The system includes a menu generating means coupled to the display screen for writing predetermined human readable messages at the predetermined regions of the display screen. A procedure control means is coupled to the connecting means for defining and providing a plurality of predetermined and selectable surgical procedures for controlling the inset. A procedure selection means is coupled to the procedure control means and is responsive to the human actuable controller, for causing the procedure control means to perform a selected one of the plurality of procedures.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the control means includes a means for defining predetermined and selectable surgical procedures. The defining means includes a jack on the console and at least one memory circuit removably connected to the jack, for storing parameters used to define the surgical procedures.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.